


Fallen Snow

by naturallesbain



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hurt/comfort kinda, they're both 17 so I better not see any hate comments about this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallesbain/pseuds/naturallesbain
Summary: Steve could see all the definition and curvature to his equals back, the burn scars evident on his bare shoulders. Steve imagined this is what Ponyboy looked like in the church fire. The swirls of snow from the ground blowing up to billow around him and the snowflakes falling like embers.-Read, comment, kudo's, all are welcome! They all encourage me to write more! Follow my tumblr for more writing @naturallesbain for the outsiders, @tothetributes for the hunger games, and @newsiesgotapape for newsies! Requests are open!
Relationships: Ponyboy Curtis & Steve Randle
Kudos: 7





	Fallen Snow

The morning sun making its way past the horizon was beautiful, but Steve was caught in the way Ponyboy looked. He looked like a god. The snow falling in whisps around him as Steve stood on the porch, looking at Ponyboy's back.

Steve could see all the definition and curvature to his equals back, the burn scars evident on his bare shoulders. Steve imagined this is what Ponyboy looked like in the church fire. The swirls of snow from the ground blowing up to billow around him and the snowflakes falling like embers.

"What're ya doin' out here, honey," Steve finally stepped off the porch, nearly slipping on the snow-covered ground, stepping onto the grass to touch Ponyboy's shoulder.

Ponyboy flinched, turning his head to look at Steve, eyes wide and nearly unseeing.

"Reminded me of the fire. I used to love the snow, but now it reminds me of the embers," Ponyboy turned back to the snow, looking out past the houses with unseeing eyes as he thought back to that day two years ago. Steve reached out a hand, running his fingers across the small scars the littered and dotted Ponyboy's shoulders. He and Darry were the only ones that have seen them, and Ponyboy had wanted to keep it that way.

"Sorry, should've stayed in bed, huh?" Ponyboy turned back around, green eyes now sparkling with life.

"Yeah, but it's alright, real pretty sunrise this morning," Steve nodded behind Ponyboy, smiling as he pulled his love towards him, arms around his waist. Ponyboy nodded, putting his body flush with Steve's as he hid his face in the crook of Steve's neck. Steve traced soothing circles on his back as he watched the sunrise around the snow, which had picked up.

"I'm sorry I ain't normal. Know you hate me bein' out here," Ponyboy muttered against Steve's neck. Steve knew what Ponyboy meant. It bothered Steve when Ponyboy would go out here, no matter the weather to just sit or stand.

"It's alright. You know I love you either way," Steve pulled back, rubbing his hand in Ponyboy's hair as he encouraged Ponyboy to look at him.

Ponyboy pulled back, eyes wide as he processed Steve's confession.

"You love me?" Ponyboy tilted his head, snowflakes catching on his eyelashes and snow gathering in his hair.

"Course I do," Steve brought one hand up to brush through Ponyboy's ungreased hair, gathering the wet on his hand before wiping it on his sweatshirt.

"Oh," Ponyboy's mouth was gaping in an 'O' shape, "I love you too."

"Good," Steve smiled, "Now, let's get back inside so we don't get sick, alright?"

Ponyboy nodded, allowing Steve to pull him inside, away from the cold and sick.


End file.
